miniclipfandomcom-20200214-history
Dogfight Squadron
Dog Fight is a game where you soar in the skies in your own plane and shoot down enemies. In this game you can either play single player missions training or multi-player mission. who are the developers of this game? You can find the game in credits game category. http://www.miniclip.com/games/genre-1185/credits/en/ 'Controls' 'Multiplayer Missions' In multi player games you play against real human players. In the multiplayer missions you can either play Ace fight or Team fight. Multiplayer missions affect you skill rating and they give you points. 'Ace Fight' In ace fight every player is your enemy. You have to collect 5 aces in 20 minutes to win. To collect aces you have to kill enemies. Crashing , bailing out, or getting killed will decrease the amount of aces you have. In this type of game you can land on any base to repair your plane and reload your weapon. 'Team Fight' In team fight you are automatically divided into two teams- Red Team & Blue Team. The members of the Blue team start the game at Blue Steel likewise, the Red team start at Red Fury. To win the game you have to kill all the enemy pilots. But as the enemies respawn, you have to destroy the bases of the enemy pilots to prevent them from respawning. In this game you are given 20 minutes to kill all the enemy pilots. If your team can't kill all the enemy pilots in the given time the team with the most number of bases wins the game. To capture a enemy base you have to neutralize it by destroying all parts of the base. To capture a neutralized base you have to land on it. 'Single Player Missions Training' In the single player missions you play against computer players. There are 3 types of games in the single player mission. Take a base, Ace of aces & Under Seige. Trainings doesn't affect you skill rating or give you points. 'Take a base Training' In this game you practice landing and taking off. You are given 10 minutes to capture all of the bases. In this game there are no enemy pilots, but there is one enemy base which is Red Fury. To capture that base you must first neutralize it. In order to do that you have to destroy all the parts of the base then land to capture it. 'Ace of Aces Training' In this game you have to shoot down enemy planes and collect 5 aces in 10 minutes. To collect aces you have to kill enemies. Crashing , bailing out, or getting killed will decrease the amount of aces you have. You can land on any base to repair your plane and reload your weapon. Or choose to take off from any base . Every pilot in the game is your enemy. 'Under Seige Training' In this Game you are given a base to protect, you can either take the aafu and shoot down enemy plans or take off and hunt your enemies while soaring the skies. You may destroy enemy bases and capture them, however while you are away attacking remember that no one is there protecting your base. So if you want to gain a base then keep in mind that your current base is at risk. However if you can capture another base then it is you benefit as your enemies then would have to destroy another base to completely destroy you. You have to survive 10 minutes if you want to win this game 'Ranking' As you play missions and win points as you play the game you earn higher ranks. 'Rank List' 'Skill Rating' Skill rating determines your skill level. Your skill level decreases if you avol a game a game or lose a game. Winning a game increases your skill rating. Trainings does not affect your skill rating. 'List of Skill Rating' 'Report Card' After a game a report card is presented., The card summarizes the fight and shows what each pilot has achieved. The report card of previous games can be viewed in the pilots archive/pilots stats. Category:Games Category:Flying Category:Credits Category:Shoot 'Em Up Category:Multiplayer Games